


Scented Candles

by Epiphanyx7



Series: Reach Out and Touch (Somebody's Hand) [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Candles, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Romance, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something that Kitty won't say out loud, but she says it with the gleaming lights of the candles around the room, says it with the taste of cinnamon in her mouth, says it when she dips her fingers in candle wax and touches them to the other girl's impossibly soft skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scented Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) / Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue), technically this follows [Reach Out and Touch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/356755) although you shouldn't have to read that for this to make sense.

-

Once the urgency is gone, the desperation exhausted, Rogue likes to sit back and touch Kitty. She lies on her side with her head propped up on one hand, Kitty half-asleep on her stomach with her head pillowed comfortably on her arms, and she relaxes as Rogue strokes so very slowly and gently over her bare shoulders.

This is new and exciting, for her, for Rogue to touch someone and know that they won't die for it. Something in her keeps coming back to Kitty, even though she could have gone to Bobby, could have found someone else to share this with. But it's Kitty she comes to, and that is - something. It's something that Kitty won't say out loud, but she says it with the gleaming lights of the candles around the room, says it with the taste of cinnamon in her mouth, says it when she dips her fingers in candle wax and touches them to the other girl's impossibly soft skin.

Rogue is saying it too, painting patterns in whorls of wax over Kitty's back, over her shoulders and neck. They can only touch like this, really, this and quick stolen kisses that are all the more intoxicating because they both understand the danger. Rogue sighs into Kitty's mouth and pulls away too soon, her hands not touching any longer. Sometimes that works too, with Rogue and Kitty able to breathe the same air and exist in the same space, but it's not enough, it's not as good, so they lie on the bed and touch the only way they can.

Sometimes she giggles and whispers nonsense to Kitty, trying to stop her from falling asleep, her fingers dancing light over her skin. Kitty is not ticklish but she can pretend to be, so she laughs and squirms and they drip candle wax all over the bed, desperate to touch but afraid to touch as well, and so Rogue smears red scented wax on Kitty's shoulders before she brushes them with kisses, and Kitty smudges a thin shell of wax onto Rogue's neck so that she can kiss her there, too.

The wax is hot and it burns on her skin, a little bit, leaving Kitty feeling red and bruised all over, her skin warm and sensitive. It makes her feel good, to know that Rogue has left a mark like that on her body. They can't touch, not really, not enough to leave bite marks or hickeys, Kitty can't drag her fingernails along Rogue's skin and leave raised welts behind. But this is almost the same, the red flush of her skin when the wax drips too-warm down her chest, the sting on her stomach as Rogue's fingers paint patterns on her skin in the cooling wax.

"Don't fall asleep," Rogue whispers urgently. "What if we set the mansion on fire? Xavier would never forgive us!"

Kitty giggles, lets her eyes flutter shut, still awake but enjoying Rogue's fingers stroking along her spine. "You smell like Christmas," She tells Rogue.

"You smell like summer," Rogue replies.

-


End file.
